


Take Your Plants for a Walk

by saltylikecrait



Series: The Time Between [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Humor, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Rey collects an unusual array of plants.





	Take Your Plants for a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday!

“What’cha doing, Rey?”

She broke out of her thoughts with a startle and a gasp. “Finn,” she said. “Sorry, I was… thinking.” Then, she looked at the small wagon that she was pulling behind her and realized what he meant. “Oh, this?” she laughed awkwardly. “These are all my plants. I have a collection going.”

Smiling, he strode over to the wagon and inspected the array of potted plants for himself. “Hey, these are really cool. What’s this one called?” Finn pointed to a sapling with branches decorated with tiny red berries.

Rey shrugged. “Not sure. I’m hoping to find some place to plant it. Those berries might be good to eat when they mature.”

“Are you taking them to be planted?” he asked, assuming that was what the cart was for.

She shook her head. “No, I’m taking them on a walk.”

Finn’s face scrunched up. “You’re doing what?”

Sighing, Rey explained, “Jess told me that taking them on a walk in the fresh air is good for them.”

And well, it seemed logical enough. The plants were indoors most of the day with limited sunlight. It was a miracle they were still alive. Rey thought she had seen a change in her plants since she started taking them out as often as she could. They seemed stronger, healthier, and she could see the change in them in the Force when she sat down and concentrated on the specific details, rather than the whole picture. Having them around was helping her understand how the Force flowed through everything; she didn’t want all of her hard work to wither and go to waste.

“Oh, okay.” Finn blinked. “Would you mind if I walked with you?”

“Not at all,” she said.

So, side by side, they walked the wagon down the slope, following a trail weathered down from time and use. Takodana was beautiful in the springtime, and Rey resisted the urge to take one more plant for her collection. She told Finn what she was learning about the Force and how the plants were helping her. When she took a glance at him, his mouth was curved upward in a small smile. He seemed impressed.

“Hey, you guys!” They heard a voice shout from behind them.

Stopping, they turned around to see Rose waving at them and running up to them. Her maintenance uniform was stained with fresh oil. By the time she caught up to them, Rey noticed that she did not look happy.

“Finn, weren’t you gonna help me with carrying those converters over to the hangar?” Rose asked, hands on her hips.

He jumped in his spot, eyes widening. “Sorry Rose! I forgot! It’s such a nice day, and I saw Rey walking and thought she had a good idea.”

Rose squinted her eyes, looking back and forth between the pair suspiciously. “And what’s all this?” She looked over at the wagon and then got closer, looking over the plants. “This is quite the collection,” she observed. “You two planning on poisoning someone?”

“What!?” Rey gasped as she looked at her plants and then to Rose. “You know what these are?”

Pointing to the first plant, one of the saplings, Rose explained, “Coma-bloom. Spotted for its yellow blossoms and horn-like curve shape. Ingesting it causes the poison to be absorbed by the blood cells, making the brain shut down. Quickly,” she added. Then, she pointed to the other sapling, the one with the red berries. “Ilex,” she said. “Identified by the bright red berries. Eating them can cause vomiting and diarrhea. Consuming about twenty of them could kill a child.”

Then, she looked at the last plant, one that flowered with brilliant violet petals. _“Aconitum_ – Jedihood. Look how the petals fold and curve like a hood. Everything about them is poisonous. Once it was used to poison the water supply of a Separatist group during the Clone Wars.”

“Stars!” Rey exclaimed. “I had no idea! I just thought they were pretty!” She was aghast over the thought she had almost ingested poisonous berries from her own ignorance. “I’ll get rid of them.”

“You don’t have to – well, maybe the Jedihood, but the rest are not dangerous unless you eat them,” Rose tried to assure her.

“Rose, I’ll help Rey find a place to dispose of the Jedihood safely, then I’ll come help you. Shouldn’t be too long,” Finn said. “I’ll meet you in the hangar.”

“All right,” she said as she turned to leave. Glancing one more time at the pair, she shook her head, quietly giggling to herself. _“Dummies,”_ she said out loud. “Next time, look up the plant before you take it.”

After she was gone, Finn sighed. “Well, this is going to be awkward,” he said, almost to himself.

“Is something wrong?” Rey asked.

His eyes lit up again. “Oh, yeah. I didn’t tell you.” He took a deep breath. “Rose and I broke up. Well… she broke up with me, actually.”

It was Rey’s turn to gasp. “What? When?”

“Err… two days ago.” Finn scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish. “I’m surprised she still wants me to help her.”

“Did you guys fight?” Rey asked. She still was in shock over the whole fact that Finn and Rose were no longer a couple.

Finn raised his hands in front of them. “No, nothing like that. We… hadn’t been working out. I think we both knew this. So Rose told me she thought it was time for us to part ways and she didn’t seem that upset. Actually, it was a relief for me too.”

“Oh,” Rey said. She didn’t know what else she could say. A strange sense of relief flooded her mentality, though for reasons she was not sure about either. She had felt the tension between Finn and Rose grow for months and hoped that this would help lessen the stress of being in the Resistance. And had it just been her, but had Rose been… nicer to her than she had been since they met, even if she did make fun of her over the plants?

Speaking of which, she glanced at the violet blossom – Jedihood, Rose had called it, and it made Rey almost laugh over the name. It seemed awful to have to dispose of the plant, but Rey agreed that something that dangerous should not be left around to grow where the Resistance could be affected by it. But it also was not a native plant and so, Rey could not bring herself just to leave it out in the environment.

“So, Finn.” She smiled. “Are you going to show me where to dispose of this?”


End file.
